The Forest King (The Lion King)
Cast *Mort as Young Simba (both small and nervous) *Violet Parr as Young Nala (the best I could think of) *Gnomeo as Adult Simba (his voice suits Gnomeo) *Juliet as Adult Nala (both beautiful and wise) *Bart Simpson as Timon (both small, funny and vain) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Pumbaa (both silly and caring) *Melman as Mufasa (both brave at times) *Gloria as Sarabi (both love interests of Melman and Mufasa) *King Koopa as Scar (both evil) *Megatron (LA) as Banzai *Commander Mars as Shenzi *Devious Diesel as Ed (both laugh at times) *Elastigirl/Helen Parr as Sarafina (mothers of Violet and Nala) *Pongo as Zazu (both loyal, smart, kind and mean well) *Perdita as Herself (as an extra for Zazu) *Little John as Rafiki (both cheerful and wise) *Serena as Young Kiara *Tami-Lynn McCafferty as Adult Kiara *Ted as Kovu (young and adult) *John Bennett and Lori Collins as Themselves (Kovu's Friends) *Dawn Bellwether as Zira (all I could think of) *Brittany as Young Vitani *Sandy Cheeks as Adult Vitani *Lil Lighting as Nuka (same here young and adult) *Marge Simpson as Ma (both mothers of Bart and Timon and both voiced by Julie Kavner) *Homer, Lisa and Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Timon's Dad and Sisters) *Moe Syzlak as Uncle Max *Henry the Green Engine as Iron Joe (both cowardly) *Various Springfield People as The Meerkats Scenes: (The Forest King (The Lion King)) *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 1 - The Circle of Life *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 2 - Koopa *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 3 - Mort's First Day *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 4 - Mort's Pouncing Lesson *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 5 - Mort and Koopa's Conversation *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 6 - I Just Can't Wait to be King *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 8 - Kings of the Past/Be Prepared *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 9 - The Stampede/Melman's Death/Mort's Exile *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 10 - King Koopa Takes Over Pride Rock *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 11 - Meet Bart and Thomas *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 13 - King Koopa in Command *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 14 - Relax Under the Stars/He's Alive? *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 15 - Juliet Chases Thomas/The Reunion *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 16 - Can You Feel the Love Tonight *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 17 - Gnomeo and Juliet's Argument/Little John's Wisdom *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 18 - Gnomeo's Return/Bart and Thomas's Distraction *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 19 - Gnomeo Confronts King Koopa/The Big Battle *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 20 - Gnomeo vs King Koopa/Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Forest King (The Lion King) Part 21 - Ending Credits Gallery Madagascar-dreamworks-mortg.jpg|Mort as Young Simba Violet incredibles 2.png|Violet as Young Nala Gnomeo sherlock gnomes.png|Gnomeo as Adult Simba Juliet sherlock gnomes.png|Juliet as Adult Nala Bart Simpson 200px.png|Bart Simpson as Timon ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693-1-.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Pumbaa Madagascar Melman.png|Melman as Mufasa Gloria 001.png|Gloria as Sarabi King Koopa.png|King Koopa as Scar Megatron.jpg|Megatron as Banzai No220px-Mars_anime.png|Commander Mars as Shenzi PopGoestheDiesel10.png|Devious Diesel as Ed Helen Parr Elastigirl.jpg|Elastigirl/Helen Parr as Sarafina Pongo and Perdita in 101 Dalmatians TV series 2.jpg|Pongo (and Perdita as extra) as Zazu Little John.jpg|Little John as Rafiki Serena anime 2.png|Serena as Young Kiara Tami-Lynn.png|Tami-Lynn McCafferty as Adult Kiara Tedisreal.png|Ted as Kovu Dawn Bellwether.png|Dawn Bellwether as Zira The-Chipettes--23seg.gif|Brittany as Young Vitani Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).png|Sandy Cheeks as Adult Vitani LilLightning2.png|Lil Lightning as Nuka Marge.png|Marge Simpson as Ma Homer Simpson eats a donut.png|Homer Simpson as Himself (Timon's Father) Lisa Simpson in The TV Series.jpg|Lisa Maggie Unlock.png|and Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Timon's Sisters) Moe Szyslak.png|Moe Syzlak as Uncle Max Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Iron Joe People in Springfield.jpg|Various Simpsons characters as The Meerkats Category:John Clancy Category:The Lion King Spoofs Category:The Lion King Spoof